1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearing article and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, boxer shorts known as the wearing article are manufactured by the manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The manufacturing method of Patent Document 1 adopts the step of transporting a strip-shaped web along the longitudinal direction thereof while making leg openings penetrating through the web in the thickness direction, and then folding the web in the width direction.
However, because leg openings are made in the web, the manufacturing method of Patent document 1 has problems that not only pieces cut away from the web to be thrown away result in the occurrence of a loss of materials, but also the need for a special apparatus for cutting out the web increases the cost of facilities.
The invention was devised in view of the problems discussed above and therefore has an object to provide a wearing article capable of suppressing the occurrence of a loss of materials and an increase in the cost of facilities and a method of manufacturing the same.    Patent Document 1: WO 2004/052131